


Stormy Weather

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stormy Weather

Neville walked into the conservatory and sat down on the sofa next to Luna. Rather than being the usual bright and sunny, the room was dark and grey.

Luna looked out the window, fat rain drops beginning to splat against the glass. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't have lunch in the garden," Neville said. 

"We'll just have to picnic indoors then." She conjured a blanket and used her wand to spread it out on the floor. She sat down on the blanket and patted the spot beside her.

Later, arms wrapped around Luna, Neville thought it had been a perfect picnic.


End file.
